1. Field of the Invention
Technical concept presented herein relates to a set of profiles for forming complex profiles, a complex profile, a structure made from profiles and a method for creating structures from profiles, for example, structures for billboards, display cabinets, glazed cabinets and constructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The high prices of traditional raw materials such as wood used for spatial or flat structures caused that several structures including the frames of windows, doors and facade elements, are now largely made of metal, plastics or combinations thereof and the complements to these structures are window panes, mainly insulating glass units. The commonest structures, such as window and door frames are made of plastic profiles, for example PVC, and consist of four elements cut at a specific angle and connected together. The plastic profiles may be strengthened with metal elements.
Often, the plastic profiles are welded to each other. In other solutions, profiles are connected together by means of corners. For example, from the international application publication WO 99/55996 A1 titled “Device for an angle joint of plastic hollow sections” published also as PL 193379 B1 a kit is known for an angle connection of plastic hollow profiles, which are ended at least partially with a cant situated in the cant plane and which contain adhesive and plastic inserts in the form of bodies for joining the hollow profiles in their cant. Plastic inserts are embedded at least partially in metal chambers. On the insert member, recesses in the form of pockets are formed for adhesive which is introduced there and after hardening binds the insert to the profiles.
From the publication CA 2561334 A1 titled “A joint frame for the frames of doors and windows” an L-shaped element is known for joining profiles placed at a 90° angle in relation to each other.
From the publication US 2008/060314 A1 entitled “Corner joint for pultruded window frame” a corner element is known having legs located at an angle in relation to each other, of which each is embedded in chambers of various profiles. Surfaces of the legs are covered with adhesive layers, which enable durable connection of various profiles together by means of the corner element.
While in the case of flat structures, such as frames of windows and doors, the aforementioned connections provide the flat structures with sufficient rigidity and strength, however, it is difficult to obtain the adequate rigidity and precision of connections of the currently known profiles used in spatial structures.